


And suddenly, he wasn't so sure

by brokenhalo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhalo/pseuds/brokenhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has stopped for him. He lowered his gun. His eyes widened as he watched Clarke’s body fall on the ground and sink into the puddle of blood. That caused hell of a ruckus. Bellamy saw arrows and shells everywhere. He heard gunshots, screams and running noises. But he couldn’t care less. He ran straight to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Time has stopped for him. He lowered his gun. His eyes widened as he watched Clarke’s body fall on the ground and sink into the puddle of blood. That caused hell of a ruckus. Bellamy saw arrows and shells everywhere. He heard gunshots, screams and running noises. But he couldn’t care less. He ran straight to her. Luckily for him, his friends had his back covered.   
“Stay with me, Clarke!” he shouted through the racket. He froze for a second when he saw how much blood she’s already lost. He took her in his arms. He couldn’t believe how light she was. His brave princess, always strong and valiant. Now she felt so small and fragile in his arms. He could lose anything in this world but _god_ not her.   
“Monty! Jasper!” he shouted. His voice was shaking. “Cover me! I need to take Clarke back to camp!”  
“Yes, sir!” they answered together.   
Bellamy decided to stop thinking and just ran as fast as he could. But he was still talking. He was talking to Clarke. He needed her to stay alive. So he just muttered random things hoping that she would hear him.   
“Stay with me, princess” he was surprised by how broken he sounded. He didn’t realize how much he cared about her until the possibility of losing her crossed his mind. “I won’t let you die, you hear me? I won’t. I won’t.”  
“Clarke!” Abby screamed the moment Bellamy crossed the gate.   
“Please help her!” he said trying to catch his breath. “She’s lost a lot of blood and I-I-“  
“She’ll be fine” Chancellor tried to calm him down. “She’ll be fine.”  
Bellamy stared at the medics who took unconscious Clarke to the infirmary. He just stood there speechless, long after they were gone from his sight. He looked at his shaking hands all covered in blood.   
“Hey” he jumped when he felt his sister’s hand on his back. “It’s going to be okay” she said softly but he couldn’t believe it. She saw it in his hurt eyes. She sat him near the campfire, hoping that the heat would help to calm him down. Octavia brought a towel and some water with her. She sat beside her big brother and started to wash off the blood of his hands. She gripped them tight because he couldn’t stop shaking.   
“Bell” she took his face in her hands and looked him right in the eyes. “Clarke’s strong. You know that, right? She’ll be fine.”  
“You don’t understand” he turned his head away. “I did this to her. I shot her, O!” he looked back at Octavia with tears with his eyes. She hated it when Bellamy acted so full of himself. He could be a selfish bastard sometimes. But it hurt her much more to know how vulnerable he really was. How much he cared about people. How much he hated himself for not being able to save them. She hugged him tightly because she didn’t want to show him her tears.   
“It’s not your fault, big brother. Clarke will survive this. Mrs. Griffin won’t let anything happen to her.”   
“Yeah” he replied. “I hope you’re right.”

After three hours that felt like eternity, Abby finally came out from the infirmary. Bellamy and Octavia were waiting there the whole time. They ran towards her the moment they saw her.   
“How’s she?” Bellamy asked worried. Chancellor smiled.   
“She’s okay now. Her life’s not in danger anymore. She just needs to rest.”  
Both of the Blake siblings sighed in relief. They smiled at each other. Bellamy felt as if someone has taken a huge weight off of his heart.   
“Can I… Can I see her?” he hesitated.   
“Of course” Abby smiled approvingly and stepped away. He went inside.   
Clarke was lying on the bed. The wound on her stomach was patched up. She looked much better now. She wasn’t so pale anymore. Bellamy sighed again when he realized that he was still holding his breath. He sat beside her and just stared at her sleeping face. He hesitantly took her hand. It was so warm. He always associated Clarke with warmth. Her fair hair, her smile, her seriousness. Everything about her made him melt inside. He couldn’t understand it but he also didn’t want to let go of that feeling.   
“You got me pretty worried there, Princess” he said with a smile. He wanted to make sure that she was asleep. She didn’t answer so he said things that he wanted to get off of his chest a long time ago. “I just can’t figure you out, Clarke. I’ve been trying to since you put your foot on the Ground. But I can’t. It’s fucking ridiculous how you make me feel” he laughed. “It’s like… you make my heart beat so fast when I don’t want it to beat at all. You make me feel everything much harder than anyone else. I wanna scream, I wanna laugh and I wanna live because of you. I can’t get my head around this madness” he stopped for a minute hoping that he didn’t wake her up. He took a deep breath. “Remember that time when we set off the flares so that the Ark could know that we’re still alive? You asked me if you could wish on that kind of shooting star. I told you that I wouldn’t even know what to wish for. And I didn’t. Until now. You’re my wish, Clarke.”  
Bellamy gave her a sad look and squeezed her hand. He heard that his friends came back to the camp so he decided to leave before anyone would see him like that.   
If only he knew that Clarke has been awake the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy has always been a morning person so it didn’t surprise her when she woke up at dawn and he was sitting beside her bed. He smiled when she opened her eyes.  
“Good morning, Princess” he whispered. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Yeah” she yawned. She tried to get up but decided not to the moment she felt great ache in her stomach. She winced in pain.  
“Easy there” he said as he put her back to bed. “I won’t let you go anywhere. You need to rest, Clarke” Bellamy said firmly. She was too weak to argue with him. Besides, he was right.  
“ ‘kay” she muttered half asleep. Next minute she was already snoring. Bellamy laughed because for him it was the cutest thing ever. He stroked her fair hair for a minute and then left the infirmary before Abby came here to check on her daughter.  
Clarke was known for her stubbornness so no one was surprised that two days later she was already up, helping others. Even the Chancellor couldn’t keep her in bed. How could she think about herself when her friends needed her? She was restless anyway so she decided to do something useful.  
Bellamy was also restless, but for another reason entirely. After he’s realized his feelings for Clarke, he became nervous around her. He hated that. Clarke and Octavia were the only people he could really talk to. He knew they would always listen and understand him. He had so much to say but the moment he met her blue eyes he became speechless. It’s gotten really awkward between the two of them. Clarke was very confused about it. She was barely awake when he confessed so she assumed it was just a dream. How could it be anything else? That’s just too good to be true, she thought. _Bellamy would never say anything like that. He doesn’t see me that way, does he?_ She couldn’t stop thinking about it so, as always, she decided to do something reckless. She had to ask him about his feelings for her. She didn’t care that she might make a fool of herself. She _really_ needed to know the truth.  
“Bellamy!” he jumped when he heard her voice. He turned his head and saw her running to him. “Do you have a minute?”  
“I think so. Why, did something happen?” he looked worried.  
“No, no!” she replied reassuringly. “I just wanted to ask you something.”  
Bellamy didn’t know what this could be about so he just nodded and they went to his tent because apparently Abby was occupying Clarke’s.  
“So, what do you need from me?” he asked when they were both sitting on his makeshift bed. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.  
“You came to me that day when I was asleep, didn’t you?”  
Bellamy froze. He gulped nervously. He already knew what she wanted to talk about. But he had nothing to add so what else she wanted to hear?  
“So it wasn’t a dream…” she said more to herself. She wasn’t sure what to say so… she kissed him. That was the last thing he expected from her, so it took him a while before he kissed her back. Bellamy put his hands around her waist. Clarke dug her fingers into his thick brown hair. It made him let out a quiet moan. She smiled in triumph and finally pulled away. They were both breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and put her forehead on his.  
“You are my wish, too” she breathed. She was so afraid but in a good way. Bellamy rubbed her cheek and kissed her softly. She tasted like a daydream. He tasted like warmth and safety. They wanted for this moment to last forever. All of their problems have just disappeared the second their lips touched.  
This time Bellamy was the one to pull back. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and let himself drown in them.  
“I’m so sorry” he whispered as he stroked her hair. Clarke leaned on his hand, hungry of his touch.  
“Why?” there was no one except for them in the tent but they were still whispering, afraid that maybe this is just a dream and if they speak louder, they will wake up.  
Bellamy looked at her stomach.  
“I never miss” his voice was full of guilt. “I was aiming at Lexa but she used you as a shield and-“  
“Hey” Clarke took his face in her hands. “You saved me. She was going to kill me. And I’m sure it wouldn’t be an easy death. So don’t worry about it.”  
“Does it hurt?” he asked.  
“No” she assured him.  
There it was again. Clarke’s smile. He felt as if it could wipe away all of his pain. Damn, even the pain of all the people in their camp. She was like a candle. She lit herself up so that others could be happy and safe. But in that moment, when there was no one else but them, he decided that he will never let her burn out.


End file.
